


daisy yang hilang

by Nanatsuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AR, Daisy (hope), Drabble, F/M, Family, FebWithFlowersDay01, Married!nalu, little bit angsty maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanatsuki/pseuds/Nanatsuki
Summary: Kata-kata yang tak bisa tersampaikan. Satu buket daisy putih mungkin bisa membantu sang Pembantai naga api.





	daisy yang hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
> A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction  
> daisy yang hilang  
> Warning: AR, OOC, Typo(s).  
> #FebWithFlowersDay01  
> By Nnatsuki

Seorang Natsu Dragneel yang memasuki toko bunga bukanlah hal yang lazim. Bunga dan pembantai naga api tersebut bukanlah pasangan kata yang biasa didengar telinga siapapun. Terlebih ketika penyihir berambut merah muda itu dapat menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa keraguan.

Satu buket daisy putih, diantarkan ke rumah sakit—kamar nomor 29.

Sang Penerima buket tersebut juga tak habis pikir alasan di balik tindakan mengejutkan suaminya. Lucy Dragneel, terkulai lemas di ranjangnya sembari menatap dalam-dalam daisy yang kini bertempat tinggal di vas bunga porselin indah yang dibawakan Juvia.

Mata cokelat lembut masih menatap lekat-lekat kelopak putih bersih daisy sembari mengingat perkataan pengantar bunga. Daisy putih akan siap di tempat tidurnya setiap pagi untuk lima hari kedepan. Lima hari. Itu waktu yang dijanjikan Natsu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang Lucy paksa untuk diambilnya.

Daisy. Apakah Natsu membeli bunga tersebut hanya untuk menghiburnya semata?

Lucy terperangah. Detik itu juga wanita muda tersebut melelehkan air matanya. Dia terisak sejadi-jadinya sembari menyikap selimut lebih erat ke arah perutnya. Kehilangan janin yang masih berusia empat belas minggu telah mengharubirukan dunia Lucy. Dengan halus diusirnya semua teman-teman, termasuk suami dan sahabat kucing birunya.

Kata-kata Natsu yang selalu membesarkan hati tidak mempan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya ketika kehilangan bayinya. Namun, bukan Natsu Dragneel namanya kalo sampai harus patah semangat. Jika verbal tak bisa tersampaikan, kata hati yang terlukiskan melalui daisy mungkin punya peluang.

Daisy—harapan.

Lucy tak boleh berhenti berharap. Tidak ketika ada teman-teman yang siap untuk membantunya terus berharap dan suami yang akan melindungi harapannya.

**~The END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya kebelet nulis, tapi mentok ide mentok feel mentok segala-galanya. there muncul prompt #FebWithFlowersDay01 di tl line. saya lagi nostalgia otp nomor satu saya sepanjang masa. prompt daisy keingetnya sama diasy armstrong di novel agatha christie. kebetulan juga beberapa hari yg lalu nonton j-drama yg ada adegan pasangan yg kehilangan janin mereka padahal masih trimester 1. so why not?
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca drabble dadakan ini. kurang feel buat saya tapi lumayanlah bisa nulis dengan ngalir gitu aja.
> 
> Salam maso,
> 
> Nnatsuki


End file.
